YuGiOh! Truth Or Dare
by LittleFaeGirl
Summary: Ever wanted to torture a YGO character? Here's your chance! Come join in on our "fun" little game!
1. An Average Start

_I ain't never had a duel like that (No!)  
><em>_Never have I played a card so fast (No!)  
><em>_You can play a spell, counter it with a trap,  
><em>_But you duel it, duel it  
><em>_You're duelin it well  
><em>__I ain't never had a duel like that (No!)  
><em>_Never have I played a card so fast (No!)  
><em>_You can play a spell, counter it with a trap,  
><em>_But you duel it, duel it  
><em>_You're duelin it well  
><em>..._

The music stops and the crowd cheers as a girl wearing a basic sleeveless gothic lolita dress, purple and black striped socks, and black 3 inched heeled Mary Janes walks up oto the stage while putting on a golden scarf with the Eye of Wadjet on the center. Her hair was black with yellow bangs, and her eyes were a cute shade of pink.

Yumi: Hiya! Hoped you liked our song parody, which is also oour theme! Welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Torture Cham- I mean, Yu-Gi-Oh! Truth or Dare! I'm your temporar your hostess, Yumi Ryuzaki. My Hikari should be here soon. She's busy trying to fix something. Anyway, this truth or dare involves ALL of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! From Duel Monsters to Bonds Beyond Time, everyone's fair game! *snaps fingers*

The ENTIRE Yu-Gi-Oh! casts (DM, GX, 5D's, & BBT) appears, all with confused looks, except for Jaden, Yugi & Yusei, who seem happy to see eachother.

Yumi: Welcome to your nightmare! I'm am your hostes, Yumi!

?: And I'm her Hikari, Ahkesenemun. Pleased to meet you all.

A woman who looks like a older version of Yumi enters wearing a strapless black tube top, blue skinny jeans, and goth hooker boots. About half the guys get nosebleeds due to her Triple D size bust. She also had a scarf on that was exactly identical to Yumi's.

Yumi: Did you have to dress that way?

Hikari: Nope. But it's fun torturing the guys. Can't have what they want~

Mokuba: Seto, where are we?

Kaiba: Shut up, Mokuba. Where are we?

Yumi: Hell. No big whoop.

Everyone gulps.

Yumi: I said it wasn't a big whoop! UGH! Anyway, let's lay down the rules, shall we?

Hikari: Indeed. *gets a piece of paper from her back pocket*

**1: Anyone on stage is FAIR GAME. **

**2: We have a variety of rooms here for either torture or fun. They are as follows: **

**Punishment Room - For basic punishments. Also, it's connected with another truth or dare, so people will be busting in.**

**Gender Bender Room - Gender Bender dares.**

**Mystery Closet - Even I have no clue what's going to happen in there...**

**Make-Out Closet - For those who want to have a private make-out session~**

**Sound Proof Rooms - For the more "mature" sessions... Hehehe...**

**Artillery Room - Every weapon known to man, machine, monster, and time-traveling screwheads (Yusei snickers) are in there. **

**Chocolate Room - Dare Yumi to go in here if you want hilarious shit/mass murder to happen.**

**Acid Pit - For quick and painless deaths/suicides.**

**Fan Girl Pit - For slow and painful deaths.**

**Hater Pit - This needs no explanation.**

**Trap Door - If you go through it willingly, you teleport. If someone pulls the lever, you die. Simple as that.**

**3: Any time travel dares will be pinned on Paradox or Yusei. NO EXCEPTIONS.**

**4: The Authoriss and her buddies tend to stop by once in a while. Tick either of them off, you're screwed beyond belief... sometimes literally. **

**5: Some of our friends will make appearances once in a while. Be on the lookout for them.**

**6: Any questions directed to me or Yumi about our pasts will be answered. **

**7: And lastly, have fun!**

Hikari cripples up the paper and tosses it into the Acid Pit. The crowd cheers, while the YGO cast either screams in horror or gulps in fear.

Yumi: I hope you all will send in some good stuff!

Hikari: Yumi, did you forget I came prepared? *holds up another list, everyone winces*

Yumi: YAY! Let's her them!

_**So, I finally get to torture somebody... HA!**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Bakura: Remember me? Your caring, twin sister who wanted nothing more than to rule the kingdom of Amen Ra in peace, but you killed me and sacrificed me in order to get what you wanted? Yeah... I'm still alive... AND READY TO (EFF)ING KILL YOU!**_

_**Ryou: I like you, so you're spared from me killing you... for now.**_

_**Atem: Bet you don't remember me. If you do, we got something to settle.**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Yusei: Thoughts on being in the same place as your father?**_

_**Hakase: Thoughts on being in the same place as your son?**_

_**Said Fudos: Glad to see eachother again?**_

_**Mokuba: How many times has Kaiba screwed the rules?**_

Bakura: *eyes widen* Oh shi-

Hikari: DIE YOU SON OF A-

(CENSORED)

Everyone's jaws have dropped. Yumi giggles.

Joey: You... you...

Tea: YOU KILLED BAKURA!

Hikari: So? There's no true deaths here! *snaps fingers*

Bakura is healed. He then sits up.

Bakura: How am I alive?

Chazz: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?

Hikari & Yumi: By screwing the rules. ^_^

Kaiba: *smirks* I like you two already.

Atem: Of course I remember you! I'm not forgetful!

Hikari: Then we have a score to settle! I CHALLENGE THEE TO A CARD GAME!

Crowd: ON MOTORCYCLES!

Everyone but the 5D's cast bursts out laughing.

Crow: That's sick, man!

Hikari: Who gives a crap? Anyway, NEXT!

Yusei: My dad's not-

Hakase: My son's not-

They noticed that they are standing next to eachother, scream happily, and hug eachother.

Crowd: Aww...

Yumi: COGSHIPPING! *faints*

Hikari: Again with this?

Both Fudos: ^_^

Mokuba: About as many times as I get kidnapped in a week.

Yugi: Which is...?

Mokuba: About 8,674 times.

All: O_O

Yumi: How do you get rescued?

Mokuba: No clue. I learned how to escape, so it's not so bad.

Joey: You're a horrible brother, Kaiba!

Kaiba: What's that say about your Abridged Self then?

Joey: ...NYEH! *anime fall*

Kaiba: Exactly. *bad-ass pose*

Hikari: Ok then... Well, let's just see if we get any more reveiwers.

Yumi: Hopefully we do!

Both: LATER!


	2. Dragons, Dragons Everywhere

**Well, I'm back! And with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I ain't never had a duel like that (No!)<em>

_Never have I played a card so fast (No!)_

_You can play a spell, counter it with a trap,_

_But you duel it, duel it_

_You duel it, duel it_

_You're duelin it well_

_I ain't never had a duel like that (No!)_

_Never have I played a card so fast (No!)_

_You can play a spell, counter it with a trap,_

_But you duel it, duel it_

_You duel it, duel it_

_You're duelin it well..._

The crowd cheers as Yumi and Hikari arrive from backstage. Hikari has a BFH in her hand.

Yumi: Hiya! We're back~

Hikari: And ready to torture! *swings hammer once*

Everyone gulps.

Yumi: Lucky for you guys, we didn't get much.

All: YAY!

Hikari: But I came up with MORE!

All: NO!

Yumi: *giggle* Let's get this party started!

**_naru-chan 92_**  
><strong><em>36/12 . chapter 1_**

**_Yay! I've been waiting for one of these!_**

**_Anywho! Let's begin!_**

**_Hakase and Yusei: Cogshipping for the win! *gives chocolate!*_**

**_Paradox: how's it feel to know you lose in the movie?_**

**_Jaden: wants some Cheetos?_**

**_Yugi and Yami: soundproof room!_**

**_Johan: get jaden and into a soundproof room!_**

**_Jack: what's it like knowing fan girls destroyed you image and turned it to a yaoi paradise?_**

**_That's it for nao!_**

Hakase: Cogshipping?

Yumi: Don't ask.

Hikari: You'll hate us if you do.

Both Fudos: Uh... ok.

Paradox: It's typical for villians to lose. I kinda expected it. I kinda wished 4Crap would have givin me better dialogue like the Japanese did.

Yumi: THAT MOVIE WAS TOTALLY HETEROSEXUAL!

Yusei: No it wasn't!

Hikari: She means the Japanese version. She's referring to the themes.

Jaden: BULL CRAP! The themes were awesome!

Yumi: Oh really? Then I dare you, Paradox, Yugi, Yami & Yusei to go look up the English lyrics for both themes!

Said Duelists: DEAL!

They leave for the backstage area.

Hikari: Give them 5 minutes.

5 minutes later, 5 screams so loud, all the windows in the studio shatter. Yumi bursts out laughing as the 5 duelists come out from backstage horrified.

Yami: I need a agent...

Yugi: I need therapy...

Yusei: I need to get a girlfriend...

Jaden: *still in shock*

Paradox: That was rather... unpleasent... Remind me to fire my manager later...

Hikari: Will do! *giggles*

Yumi: NEXT!

Yugi sees his and Yami's dare.

Yugi: It's better than here.

Yami: *nods*

They leave for the Sound Proof room.

Johan: Hey Jaden! Wanna duel?

Jaden: YES.

Jaden drags Johan into a sound proof room.

Jack: THEY WHAT? !

Crow bursts out laughing. Jack shoots him a death glare, making him stop.

Jack: That does it... I really need a girlfriend...

Yumi: Pfft... *giggles madly*

Hikari: Ignore her, as she went over her chocolate limit for the day.

_**fan person  
>36/12 . chapter 1 **_

_**atem: how the heck did you even get INTO the millennium puzzle? ( truth of corse )**_

_**yugi: how did you feel when you soved the millennium puzzle? ( truth )**_

_**hmmmmmm what bout you wittle kiba ^_^**_

_**seto: duel against yugi useing each others deck ( DARE! )**_

_**^_^ YAY dare for seto!**_

Atem: Who? Me? I've been wondering that for years...

Yugi: *from door to soundproof room* It was the best feeling ever! I was scared at first, but I calmed down.

Yami: Get back in here, Aibou!

Yugi: Later!

Door slams behind Yugi.

Hikari: ...Well. That was a little wierd.

Kaiba: I can't. He's in that room.

Hikari: Hmm... Then duel me! *gets a Duel Disk* I'm just as good as Yami!

Kaiba: Hmph. *gets his Duel Disk ready* You're going down, woman!

Both: DUEL!

One Epic Duel later... (I get lazy on these.)

Kaiba: FINISH HER OFF, BLUE EYES!

Blue Eyes fires it's attack, Hikari's remaining life points drops to zero. Kaiba Fangirls then start cheering.

Kaiba: It's surprising that you have a Blue Eyes.

Hikari: They're kickass. Enough said.

Yumi: But my main pick is Light Magician! X3

Hikari: Next set!

_**Anime-GuardianAngel**__**  
>36/12 . chapter 1 **_

_**All the characters are fair game? *thunder is heard in the background* Zorc stop playing around with the Shadow Realm weather! *grumbles* You conquer the Shadow Realm and the best thing you get is Zorc for a servant and to be Queen of the Shadow Realm. *normal* Anyway, let's move on!**_

_**Jaden, Joey, and Tristan: Have a food eating contest. Winner gets to do the next dare.**_

_**Yusei, Crow, and Jack: Teach the winner of the previous dare to Turbo Duel.**_

_**Duke and Chazz: Go into either the fangirl room or haters room. One to each room please.**_

_**Bakura: Duel against Hikari. If you lose, you go to the fangirl room. If you win, into the acid room you go! If it's a tie, then Hikari can kill you using any weapon of her choice**_

Yumi: Wow. That must be a bitch having Zorc as a servant.

Zorc: I'M RIGHT HERE! *shot*

Yumi: *holding a Butterfly Revolver* Shut up. Anyway, EAT OFF!

A buffet appears infront of Joey, Tristan and Jaden.

Hikari: GO!

30 minutes later...

Yumi: O_O HOW THE HELL DID TRISTAN WIN?

Joey & Jaden: *passed out*

Tristan: HA! I'm a bottomless pit! :D

Yusei: Might as well. Come, guys.

Yusei, Crow, Jack & Tristan leave.

Duke: DIBS ON HATERZ PIT! *jumps into Haterz Pit*

Chazz: DAMMIT! *sighs, writes a will, and enters the Fangirls Pit*

Chazz Fangirls: OMFG IT'S HIM!

Chazz's screams are heard, making everyone wince. Duke's screams are heard not long after.

Bastian: I hate to be him...

Zane: Ditto...

Serenity: Why did Duke choose the Haterz Pit?

Yumi: Simple. It's quick and painless, like the Acid Pit, whereas the Fangirl Pit is slow and painful. Technically, Duke got the better room.

DM Cast: Ah.

Hikari: Well, guess ours are up, Aibou.

Yami: *from SPR Door* You use that nickname too?

Hikari: Duh.

Yami: Ah.

Yugi: Yami! We're not done with our duel!

Yami: Excuse me!

Door slams behind him.

Yumi: Weiiiired.

Bakura: What's the point? I'm going to die either wa-

Hikari: DIE MOFO!

**(CENSORED)**

Hikari: *covered in blood* Next, please!

_**MORE TORTURE! :3**_

_**Akiza: Look at Mai.**_

_**Mai: Look at Akiza.**_

_**Akiza & Mai: FIGHT TO THE DEATH!**_

_**Alexis: Kick both their asses, and prove you are better than them! **_

_**Tea: Look up. Whatever you see will kill you.**_

_**Kaiba: Look up, and start fanboying on the number of what's perched on the ceiling.**_

Akiza: *sees Mai*

Mai: *sees Akiza, gasps* HEY! Your breasts are bigger than mine!

Akiza: Yeah, so?

Mai: SLUT!

Akiza: Oh, you're on, bitch!

Mai grabs a machete, while Akiza grabs a Parylzer. They then start the most epicdest catfight in catfight history! About 30 minutes into the fight, bith women are at their limits. And before they could deliver the final blows, Alexis throws a grenade at them, blowing both of them up. She then laughs hysterically.

Tea: Why do you want me to- O_O;

10 dragons were perched on the ceiling. They were as followed: Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Malefic Paradox Dragon, Malefic Truth Dragon, Diamond Eyes Cosmos Dragon, and Dynasty Angel Dragoness. Before Tea could scream, Blue Eyes swoops down and devours her. Kaiba lets out a fanboy shriek before fainting at the number of Dragons in the room. Yusei, Crow, Jack and Tristan return. Tristan immediaetly runs into the Punishment Room.

Hikari: What happened?

Jack: HE SUCKS AT IT!

Crow: NEVER AGAIN!

Yusei: *looks up* Huh. An awful lot of dragons up there...

Stardust swoops down, picks up Yusei, and puts him on its shoulder. Yusei grins.

Yusei: HA! My dragon's cooler, Jack!

Jack: Fuck you, Yusei!

Archfiend comes down, gets Jack, and places him on it's shoulder as well. Jack blows a raspberry at Yusei, making the signer flip him off.

Yumi: HEY! No fighting unles you're dared too!

Hikari: Well... This chapter was rather short.

Yumi: It was longer than the last one.

Hikari: You got a point there.

Yumi: Well, we're done for the day!

Everyone: *lets out relieved sigh*

Yumi: But I guarentee that won't last long!

Yumi & Hikari: JA NE!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!<strong>


	3. Short Chapter Is Short

**New, but short chappie is SHOOOOOOOORT. I was expecting more, but oh well! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yumi &amp; Hikari walk onto the stage. They were wearing the exact same thing: Black belly shirt, black pants, and black go-go boots.<p>

Yumi: Hello all! 3

Hikari: It's nice to know that we're getting some reviews. We don't have that many, so the Authoriss came up with some herself.

Yumi: Anyway, let's get started! :3

_**Anime-GuardianAngel**_  
><em><strong>37/12 . chapter 2**_

_***puts popcorn down* Well it looks like it's time to scar some characters for life. *thunder sounds in the background* I really should figure out who keeps messing with the weather here. Eh, I'll do it later.**_

_**Yusei: Cogshipping is you and your father paired up *pauses for effect* romantically (well most of the time). Your response?**_

_**Jack: Remove 'tla' from your last name, Atlas, and add another 's' to the end. Now see who you truly are.**_

_**Leo: Out of Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Joey, Jaden, Zane, Yusei, Luna, and Jack, who would you rather have for a partner in a tag team duel?**_

_**Chazz and Duke: Duel whoever Leo picked and him in a tag team duel. Losing team has to do the chicken dance in chicken suits on hot rocks.**_

_**Tea, Alexis, and Akiza: Who do you think is the most popular character out of you three?**_

Yusei: Oh. In a good way?

Yumi: Nope.

Hikari: Romantically! AND THE AUTHORISS SHIPS IT!

Hakase & Yusei: O_O GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! *faints*

Duel Spirits: *point and laugh*

Jack: HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Yumi: I agree!

Jack: HAH!

Yumi: He's a Seto Kaiba clone! :D

Kaiba: Bull! He looks nothing like me!

Hikari: We're talking personality wise. NEXT!

Kaiba & Jack: *death glares at the other*

Leo: Luna, obviously! We're awesome together!

Luna: Aww, Leo!

Duke: Well, I guess we duel them.

Chazz: Whatever. We'll win...

_(One Duel Later... Sorry! I forgot how to write our duel scenes... I'll need help with this...)_

Leo & Luna: YAY! WE WON!

Duke: This is so not awesome...

Chazz: I'M NOT DOING THA-

Before Chazz could finish, Jesse throws him into the Acid Tank.

Jaden: Why'd you do that?

Jesse: Do you want him to rant endlessly?

Everyone doesn't make a move, except noding 'No'.

Jesse: My point exactly.

Duke: *in a chicken suit* Let's just get this over with...

Duke does the chicken dance on hot rocks, making everyone laugh. He dies afterwards.

Yumi: There goes Duke "Sexy Back" Devlin.

Hikari: Pfft... Next... *giggles*

Tea, Alexis & Akiza: Obviosly me! Wait, WHAT?

Tea: I came first!

Alexis: No one likes you!

Akiza: You're to talk!

Alexis: At least I have more of a personality than yopu'll ever have!

Akiza: Oh, you're dead, bitch.

Crow: CAT FIGHT!

The trio grab random weapons and fight. All the guys start cheering like crazy! Yumi & Hikari aren't impressed.

Hikari: If I was a real character on the series, all the guys would be wanting me.

Yumi: Cause of how good of a duelist you are?

Hikari: No. I'm triple D.

Yumi: Ah. While they fight, let's do the next set.

_**fan person  
>37/12 . chapter 2 **_

_**hmmmmmm**_

_**yugi: what?**_

_**me: * ignores yugi for now ***_

_**yugi: T-T i dont like to be ignored**_

_**me: * thinks ***_

_**kiba: why the HECK are you obssed with beating yugi ( truth )**_

_**kiba and yugi: ( im DEAD serious bout this one ) battle each other with each others decks ( write the duel and im not giving up till i see the duel between them * dare * )**_

_**atem: what did you like about being pharaoh? what didnt you like? ( truth )**_

_**atem: what do you like bout being in the modern day? what dont you like? ( truth )**_

_**me: sorry i ignored you yugi**_

_**yugi: it's ok**_

Kaiba: *still glaring at Jack* It's in my contract and my destiny. I can't help it.

Jack: Oh, like you never declined a challenge, pretty boy!

Kaiba: Can it with your fake accent!

Jack: MY ACCENT'S NOT FAKE!

Jack pounces on Kaiba and starts to strangle him.

Yumi: You heard the Authoriss. She has trouble writing that out. Once she learns how, she'll do it.

Atem: It's pretty neat being Pharoah. You get to do whatever you want. The downside is that I couldn't hang out with Mana anymore! T_T

Mana: Aww... *hugs Atem*

Atem: Now, for modern day, It's REALLY fun. Just ask Yami.

Yami: Why me?

Atem: We're the same person. Only you're a spirit.

Yami. Ah.

Atem: Now for the dislikes... Tea for example...

Tea: *from dust cloud* HEY!

Alexis: Get back in here! *drags Tea back in*

Atem: There's a lot more, but I'll waste time.

Yumi: Good. The Authoriss' list is up.

_**Hmm... Awful lot of people to dare here...**_

_**All (Truth): Any of you reading my lovely stories? **_

_**Jaden (Truth): You aware of Spirit and Soulshipping? Opinions?**_

_**Yusei (Dare): Try and stop me from posting this Cogship fic I've wrote! (Note: He will lose, Do not let him see this part) **_

_**Yubel (Truth): Why do you look both like a man and a woman? (I still call you a she.)**_

_**Tea (Dare): There's a Yami voodoo doll in the Haterz Pit. If you can get it without being killed, you keep it.**_

_**That's all I got!**_

Yumi: Obviously I'm reading them!

Luna: I love them! So funny!

Hikari: You read her stories?

Luna: I got nothing better to do. ^_^

Yumi: Welcome to the club!

Jaden: Yes, an-

Jesse and Yubel grab a arm.

Jesse: He's mine!

Yubel: NO! I saw him first!

Jaden: THEY WON'T STOP FIGHTING OVER ME!

Chazz & Zane: *laughs*

Yusei rushes out with a Butterfly Revolver. A few minutes later, he falls through the ceiling and lands on Jack, KOing him. Kaiba starts laughing hysterically.

Yumi: I'm going to say you've met her cousin and enforcer, Jesse?

Yusei: *groans*

Yumi: I'm taking that as a yes.

Yubel: It's normal for some demons. I really don't care... *jerks Jaden into her arms and flies away* HAH! I WIN!

Jesse: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ;_;

Akiza and Alexis throw Tea into the Haterz Pit. She is killed before she even hits the ground. The two girls make a truce, high five, the start a duel.

Yumi: ...Well, this was short.

Hikari: As usual.

Yumi: Later then.

Hikari: And review!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I thought this would get more attention. Oh well! At least people like it! Any review will be accepted! :D<strong>


	4. No Title Required

Hosts Room. Yumi was busy checking her e-mail when Hikari enters.

Hikari: Hey Yumi. We got 3 reviews.

Yumi: Really? That's more than we got the last time!

Hikari: I didn't say all of them were good. We got a bad one.

Yumi: Let me see that. *sntaches paper out of Hikari's hands* Oh haha. Like I'm the only one who does this. There's tons of people here who do the exact same thing!

Hikari: Um...

Yumi: Let's just get started.

(On Stage)

Yumi: Hiya all! It's time for more tor- I mean, fun!

Hikari: *sigh* She means torture. First one is from Anime-GuardianAngel.

_**Anime-GuardianAngel**__**  
>310/12 . chapter 3 **_

_**I FOUND OUT WHO WAS MESSING WITH THE WEATHER HERE! It was my kitty walking on the control panels. *thunder is heard* I forgot to close the door again... Anywho, let's move onto the dares and the few truths.**_

_**Priest Seto and Kaiba: Fight each other in a battle of wits. Winner gets to kiss Kisara.**_

_**Jack: *tosses donkey costume* Put this on for the rest of the chapter.**_

_**Carly and Mina: Who should be with Jack?**_

_**Chazz: You need to still need to do the chicken dance. No escaping this time.**_

_**Jim, Jesse, and Zane: What are your ideas on an ideal girlfriend?**_

_**Joey: Kiss Mai on the lips. If you don't, you have to let Duke and Tristan date Serenity for 10 years, each.**_

Yumi: HOLD IT! Wouldn't that be catastrophic if they did tha-

Kaiba: SCREW THE RULES, I'M RICHER THAN YOU!

Seto: *confused* Your logic confuses me, Kaiba. What does not following the rules got to do with how wealthy you are?

Kaiba: O_O *faints*

Everyone looks at him.

Yumi: Huh. Guess the rules just got screwed.

Seto: *smiles*

Kisara runs up to him and kisses him. Seto blushes.

Jack: HELL-

Yumi: I'll let you beat the hell outta Yusei if you do.

Jack: YES! *puts on costume and grabs a pipe*

Yusei: O_O *takes off running*

Hikari: Oook then! NEXT!

Carly & Mina: ME! Wait, WHAT? *glares at the other*

Jim: I like a girl that loves the thrill of the hunt! Oh, and adventure.

Jesse: Me? Hmm... A sweet and caring girl, who nows how to shake it! ^_^

Chazz: Uh... *glances at Alexis* I don't have time for women! *mutters* yet...

Joey: Gladly! *grabs Mai and kisses her*

Duke & Tristan: NOOOOOOOOO! *dives into Acid Tank*

Hikari: HEY! That's NOT one of the reasons to use that tank! UGH!

Yumi: Shut up, Hika. NEXT!

_**fan person**_

_**3/10/12 . chapter 3**_

_**ok i'll give up till ya know how ok ( bout the duel i mean )**_

_**yugi: do you like being kiba's opponent? ( truth )**_

_**guess that's all ( i'm on season 1 all the way )**_

Yugi: I do, but it got boring after I beat him 23 times in a row.

Yami: AND counting. *smiles*

Kaiba: *growls*

Jack: HAH! You can't even beat your rival!

Kaiba: Oh yeah? How many times did you beat Yusei?

Jack: 3 times. *smirks smugly*

Kaiba: WHAT?

Yumi: *pans Kaiba* Sadly, that's all the time we got.

Hikari: That's all folks!


End file.
